La Maldición
by Betolulu
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez de donde viene la rivalidad Weasley-Malfoy? Draco le da a su hijo la respuesta, aunque Scorpius nunca se hizo la pregunta


Holis, soy Betolulu, disfruten de la historia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sí me pertenece esta historia, la cual tambien he subido a Potterfics_

* * *

Era un día caluroso, estábamos a mitad de Julio, yo me encontraba en mi habitación inspeccionando el aparato que los muggles llaman teléfono, era tedioso pero tenía que hacerlo si quería una buena calificación en estudios muggle, como decía estaba con ese aparato cuando mi padre me llama su oficina, la habitación más calurosa de la casa.

-¡SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY VEN DE INMEDIATO!-Escuche que me llamaba por quinta vez, ya no podía fingir que no lo escuche, ya que estoy seguro que todo el mundo mágico lo hizo, solté un suspiro y me dirigí hacia donde él estaba a regañadientes.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté con clara molestia en mi voz, no me agradaba estar mucho tiempo con él, y menos en esa habitación, ¡Era un horno!.

-No quiero hablar de la discusión de la otra noche-dijo calmado, tratando de calmarme a mí también- quiero hablar en paz-.

-De acuerdo-respondí aún molesto, la calor me hacía más irritable de lo normal.

-Quiero hablar de tu vida amorosa-¡genial! Quiere reprocharme de nuevo el hecho de tener 17 años y nunca haber tenido una cita- No me mires así, no es un reproche, sólo quiero contarte una historia, ponte cómodo-.

Miré a mi alrededor y, al no ver nada en que sentarme, me resigne a sentarme en la alfombra y lo miré fijamente esperando que empezara con la maldita historia de una buena vez para largarme pronto de este infierno que él llama oficina.

-Esta historia es algo larga-solté un bufido al escuchar esto- pero es interesante, o al menos eso creo yo- Rodé los ojos, nada que el encontrara interesante me llama la atención, ni siquiera el Quidditch- Esta no es una historia, es más bien una leyenda, la leyenda de nuestra familia y la de los Weasley- está bien, tal vez la historia no sea tan mala- la historia de cómo empezó la rivalidad.

Todo empezó hace muchos años, en una época de la que ya no existen registros, una época en la que habitaban una Weasley y un Malfoy locamente enamorados el uno del otro, se encontraban a escondidas todas las noches a expresarse su profundo amor, todo parecía ir bien entre ellos hasta que el padre de la muchacha los descubrió, y él estando en contra de gran amor recurrió a la magia más oscura existente y le lanzo una maldición, no solo al pobre Malfoy enamorado, sino a todos sus descendientes, durante todas las generaciones los Malfoy caerían enamorados de una mujer que será arrebatada por un Weasley.

-Esa maldición-dije yo rompiendo el silencio que se formó tras el relato- ¿Realmente funcionó?

-Funcionó conmigo y esa Granger, ahora Weasley-dijo un momento después con una mirada triste- y también con tu abuelo y Molly Prewett, también Weasley actualmente-.

-¿Entonces también me ocurrirá a mí?-pregunté aún sorprendido por la historia.

-No sé, no creo-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-hasta ahora no te he visto arrastrándote por ninguna chiquilla y, aunque quiero nietos, supongo que es una buena señal ya que al no estar enamorado eres inmune a la maldición-.

-Creo que tienes razón-dije mientras me paraba-quizás yo rompa esa absurda maldición-agregué antes de dejar a mi padre sólo en su oficina nuevamente.

Mi padre se equivocó en algo en la última frase que dijo, yo no me he arrastrado detrás de ni una sola chica desde que tengo memoria, Scorpius Malfoy es orgulloso, no hace ese tipo de cosas, y tampoco soy el rival amoroso de ningún Weasley, pero sí estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado de la persona que más odio, de mi rival, de mi contraparte femenina, estoy enamorado de Rosebud Weasley y hace poco me entere de que ella siente lo mismo por mí, en el expreso de Hogwarts al terminar el año llegó a mi compartimiento, donde sólo estaba yo, y me confesó sus sentimientos, durante ese viaje de tan sólo unas horas nos amamos en ese pequeño lugar hasta llegar a nuestro destino, donde ella se alejó rápidamente, no sin antes darme un último beso e informarme del odio que siente su padre hacia mí y toda la familia Malfoy, quizás no tenga un Weasley como rival en el amor, pero sí existe un Weasley que se interpondrá entre Rose y yo, como en la historia original, el antagonista de mi historia es Ron Weasley, el padre de mi amada, pero Scorpius no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente, no me arrebatarán a Rose, lucharé por ella y será mía, así sea lo último que haga, o me dejo de llamar Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


End file.
